Mega Man ZX Destiny
by DarkFire4114
Summary: Continuing from Advent Secret Ending Included Albert is dead, and now Thomas is going to continue the Game of Destiny. After killing Mikhail, he reveals that he is going to create more Mega Men. But his real plans are yet to unfold. A little Grey/Aile :


**Author's Note and Stuffz :3**

So yeah, this is supposed to be the continuation of the ZX series. I'm gonna start it out by re-writing the ending of Advent, then we'll let my imagination take you to the deep worlds of… imagination… =^_^= Rawr, I am teh Super Kitty! :D\

In case you're wondering, I call it Destiny for it being one word, like Advent. Destiny refers to The Game of Destiny…

Mega man ZX Destiny

Chapter one: the end is only the beginning

Grey lays on the bed in Hunters' Camp, inside Building 002, the Medical Wig. He shook his head several times… then suddenly his eyes sprang open and he lifted his head. "Ahh!" he screamed, as if awakening from a horrible nightmare. From what he had been through, it was more than a horrible nightmare. Grey looked around, asking himself, "Huh…? Where am I…?"

Grey got out of the bed and then studied his surroundings more carefully. He then realized he is in Hunters' Camp. His chest began to glow for a moment, and he glanced down at himself as a piece of metal came out of him. It is the Biometal, Model A.

"Grey! You're finally awake! I'm so glad!" Model A told him excitedly, unable to show any "facial" expressions of the joy displayed in his voice, "I was worried sick about you!" Grey took a step back and stared at Grey with astonishment, yet said nothing. "W-What's wrong?" Model A stuttered, "Are you still hurt?" Grey shook his head, "Model A… worried about someone?"

"Y-You got a problem with that!?" Model A asked defensively, "All I could do was watch and hope. Of course I was worried." Grey smiled and laughed a bit, "Thank you… Model A." "Y-Yeah… Anyways, let's go outside!" Model A suggested, clearly desiring to get off the subject, "Aile's waiting for you!" This caused Grey to smile, and he nodded to Model A in response.

Model A reabsorbed himself inside Grey, then Grey began walking towards the entrance. He stood in front of it, and it slid open. The light shined brightly from the sun onto Grey, and he used his hands to cover his eyes as he looked up, smiling brightly back to the sun. It is a new day.

Footsteps were heard and a familiar voice hit Grey's ears, "Are you okay?" Grey turned in surprise to see Aile standing before him… as beautiful as ever. He hesitated, but managed to break out a sheepish smile. Before he could say anything, Aile continued on, "It was tough carrying you out of there."

All of the events flashed before Grey's eyes, Ouroboros, Albert, and the Model Ws. As much as Grey wanted to have a normal conversation with Aile, he had to know what happened. "Yeah," he started out, only to reply what she previously stated, "What happened to Ouroboros and Model W?" "Ouroboros went down without a trace," Aile replied simply and quickly, almost as if she expected the question, "And there's no sign of Model W anywhere. Its wreckage just sank into the ocean…"

_So it sank into the ocean…? And just disappeared like that?_ Grey thought.

"Grey, it's all thanks to you!" Aile told him, causing Grey to smile and blush a bit while disrupting his thoughts. "No… it wasn't just me…" Grey replied, "It was everyone… This world belongs to everyone." Grey was directing those words more so towards the dead Albert who decided to change the world himself.

"Aile? Where're you gonna go now?" Grey asked her, trying to forget about Albert. Aile answered calmly, "I want to go around the world in the Guardian Base… There are a lot of things that need finding. What about you Grey?"

Grey scratched his head. That question was bound to come, yet it still struck Grey as surprise. He half thought it could have done with who asked it… but he gave it some thought and answered, "I haven't really given it much thought…" Feeling a little empty in the conversation, Grey quickly added, "But it is my destiny. I can decide it, right? …I want to go on a trip. How far I go… what will I do… I don't know yet… But I want to find out who I am."

Model A came out of Grey's body, and looked at him, speaking confusedly, "Hey… so what am I supposed to do?" Before Grey answered, Aile got Model A's attention, "That's your destiny, right?" "Oh! Uhh… well then…" Model A looked around, assumingly embarrassed, "Grey… I wanna go too. Take me with you!" Grey smiled, "Okay, let's go together Model A. Let's find out place in the world!"

Grey, followed my Model A, began to head off. They passed Aile, who turned around calling after them, "I hope we meet again!" Grey secretly did a little more than hope. He turned his head as he continued to run, seeing Aile wave after him. He called back to her, "We can meet anytime… because this world belongs to us!"

Destiny

"…To bring new life into the world, eh?" Thomas repeated Albert's motive for becoming the Ultimate Mega Man. Mikhail replied to him, "In the last mission report, Albert said some rather outrageous things…"

Thomas and Mikhail both stood in Legion Headquarters, the Sage Trinity's Meeting Room to be exact. Thomas' back turned to Mikhail. "Mikhail… Do you think it presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?" Thomas asked him strictly and seriously. "How absurd…" Mikhail glanced at Thomas, half worried, half curious, "Thomas… you couldn't possibly hold fast to such foolish imaginations."

Thomas raised his voice, causing Mikhail to shake a bit, "There are laws that give equality to Humans and Reploids, correct?" Thomas paused for a moment, and Mikhail froze. "Don't you remember?" Thomas questioned Mikhail, and his voice raised with the slightest sense of anger, "Those were passed because Albert and I agreed on them!"

"W-What are you saying!?" Mikhail shivered. Thomas turned to him, "Give Humands mechanic bodies and give Reploids mortality." Thomas paused again as Mikhail took a step back nervously. Thomas raised his voice again, questioning Mikhail, "So where do you think the Human bodies for the Reploids are!? What do you think happened to the original Reploid data from before we gave them mortality?"

Suddenly four figures teleported beside Thomas. The Flame Mega Man, Atlas, glared at Mikhail darkly from Thomas' right. The Ice Mega Man, Thetis, stood behind her with his usual joyful smile. But to Mikhail's nervousness, it seemed more menacing, possibly insane or tormenting! The Shadow Mega Man, Siarnaq, stood to Thomas' left, across from Atlas, and his arms hung while he gave a blank cold stare. The Wind Mega Man, Aeolus, flew above and behind Siarnaq with a similar glare as to Atlas. Thomas looked down at the small man, Mikhail, only being half his size. His eyes glowed menacingly and evilly.

"Thomas… YOU!?" Mikhail exclaimed, his voice a nervous wreck. "Albert was wrong… so I helped the Hunters!" Thomas explained, his voice rising in excitement, and revealed that the "anger" was actually created by a thirst for power. Thomas' voice became absolutely power-hungry, "But I do think he was right about ONE THING!!"

Silence… and then Thomas finished in a more calm, yet slow and cold tone, "This world needs to be reset…"

Mikhail froze, thinking of what he is to do. His first concern is escaping, for sure! Quickly, Mikhail turned and headed for the elevator. "I don't think so!" Atlas called out as she leaped into the air. She pulled back her right arm, and Mikhail looked up then shrieked. Atlas landed before Mikhail and struck the ground with a powerful punch from her right arm. She created a powerful wave of fire that engulfed Mikhail, causing him to scream in pain. He fell to the floor moments later, dead.

"Insolent fool!" Aeolus insulted the burned little man. "Did you bring me the data?" Thomas questioned his followers. "We brought them like you asked Master Thomas!" Thetis answered joyfully. Each of the Mega Men handed out a disk to Thomas, Aeolus holding out two disks instead of one. Thomas grabbed each disk, "With this data, I'll be able to create new Mega Men! The Game of Destiny Albert started… I will be the one to finish it…"


End file.
